Talk:Bridge Too Far I (Windurst)
Did the Mission today Windy Intel 9, Yagudo 10. Selected a medium Cargo with medium Escort and avoiding Conflicts. Regarding the report they ran into a Beastmen army and lost some of the supplies. Debriefing suggested too that the mission was considered a partial success. Cemalidor 13:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I started this mission because it had 2 stars and was curious if this mission way easy. But, this mission is just strange. Instead of the four places listed here, I was informed that there was a "medium-sized beastman force stationed in... GARLAIGE CITADEL"! OH what a twist! Haha. I was actually pretty surprised with the turnout of randomly choosing a big project for the convoy. I believe the areas available are based on which areas your nation controls. I can support this premise because currently, on Hades, Windurst only owns the citadel, outside of windurst waters of course. Anywho, I went with: * Large cargo-wargo * Quickest route possible * Medium escort size * Fight for sparta! And my results were: * 100% cargo-wargo * Fought victoriously I received 239 exp and 767 AN. In conclusion, I believe this mission is based on some factors not expressed in this guide. I'm not inclined to how Campaign works, in the sense of supplies, troops, influence and so forth etc. So, it is pretty hit or miss in my book. :/ Good luck in your choices and hope for the best! --Pyerzuka 16:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *There are definitely other factors that come into play, luck quite possibly being one of them. I just encountered the exact same situation as above (Windurst only owns Garlaige, and chose: large cargo, quickest route, medium escort, fight). My results were the opposite: the convoy was utterly defeated and none of the supplies were delivered. Mission failure, 0exp/0AN. - Ooka 05:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) **I'm leaning more towards the "luck" factor now: I just did this again the very next game day, chose all the same options, and had 100% success. 194exp/621AN. - Ooka 06:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I tried this because I was tired of not being able to buy a RR scroll for campaign in the Mountains this week. No intel was provided to me (taru said there was no information). I sent a medium cargo to Meriph. Mts. with the smallest escort, taking the safest detour, avoiding battle at all costs. They ran into beastmen twice. First time they successfully avoided them, second time they had to fight and won but lost some of the cargo. The mission was still considered a success. I got 100 or so exp and supplies were replenished a tiny bit. At least I got to buy one RR scroll. :P --NanaaMihgo 23:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Just did this campaign op for Meripherated Mountains S. Had gone with a large convoy with a medium size guard unit, and the orders were to fight any hostiles they encountered. The beastmen forces were very moderate and Windy had a Recon lvl of 10 at the time. Passed the Op with success. They ran into 2 beastmen forces and fought them both off with out losing any supplies and safely made it to the fort. Before I did this campaign op the resources for the area were at 15/137. When I completed the Op and got my exp, I checked the resources afterwords and it jumped to 45/137 so the large convoy gives about 30 supplies if you dont loose anything. If anything this all luck based, and purely need to go by gut instince on this one. Best of luck if your presuing this Op! Dopple 18:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC)